Story About Your Mom
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: LAST CHAP IS UP ! Cho Sunghyun adalah putra semata wayang dari pasangan KYUMIN. Suatu ketika, sekolah sunghyun memperingati perayaan hari ibu dan meminta semua muridnya bercerita tentang ibu mereka masing-masing. bagaimanakah dengan sunghyu ? yang notabanenya memiliki ibu seorang namja ? (summary jelek/gak bisa bikin summary..miane) KYUMIN/BL/TYPOOOOO / NO BASHIIIING
1. Chapter 1

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, dan chara lainya...

Warning : BL / BOY LOVES.

TYPOOOOO...!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?

" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST, TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "

WELL,

happy readiiiiiiig...

Di pagi yang mendung,...

At Cho family home,

" appa ironna, palliiii " teriak sunghyun kepada sang appa yang masih bergelut diselimutnya.

"hmmm," sang ayah hanya berdehem , masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

" appa palliii, mandikan sunghyun , nanti sunghyun terlambat sekolahnya !" teriak bocah laki-laki itu lagi. Namun, lagi..ayahnya masih sibuk dialam mimpinya.

" EOMMAAA...APPA TIDAK MAU BANGUN,!" teriak anak itu pada eommanya yang masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan cempreng sunghyun sampai terdengar seantero korea #lebay..

" aisss, kyaaa, kau mau membuat appa tuli haah..?" kesal kyuhyun sang appa pada anaknya

.yahh..sunghyun adalah buah cinta(?) cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin.

" wae ? appa memang tuli, dari tadi sunghyun bangunin tidak bangun-bangun" jawab sunghyun berani pada appanya.

"kau ini berani ya melawan appa ?! " ucap kyu masih kesal.

" aku tidak takut pada appa, kalau appa marah padaku aku tinggal menceritakan rahasia appa pada eomma..kartu matimu ada padaku appa..hehe" ucap sang anak tak lupa dengan seringaian pasti taukan itu warisan siapa ?

" mwoo ? kau ini memang kurang aj.."

" KYU ! " bentak sungmin dari depan pintu kamar melihat suaminya mau menjitak kepala anaknya.

Melihat itu kyuhyun langsung menurunkan tanganya yang tadi hendak menjitak kepala anaknya.

" c-chagi ?" kyu nyengir

"KAU MAU APAKAN ANAKKU HAH ?" tanya sungmin marah pada suaminya.

" aa-aniyo, aku hanya.." kyu gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan sang istri.

" hanya apa hah ?, kau ini appa macam apa yang ingin melakukan kekerasan pada anak sendiri ?" kali ini sungmin memang-memang marah sang anak hanya menahan tawa melihat appa nya kena semprot sang eomma.

" palli..mandikan sunghyun, dan siap-siap berangkat kekantor " tambah sungmin lagi lalu beranjak ingin keluar kamar masih marah-marah.

" uweee, kena semprot eomma saja sudah diam, apalagi kalau eomma tau appa menyimpan video..hmmpptt " kata sunghyun terputus karna tiba-tiba appanya menutup mulutnya.

Langsung, sungmin membalikkan badannya yang masih diambang pintu kamar mendengar sekilas apa yang dibicarakan sunghyun.

" kau, bilang apa tadi ? " tanyanya penuh selidik pada sunghyun." Dan kyu, kenapa kau menutup mulut sunghyun ? apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan dari eomma ? dan juga apa yang sunghyun sebut video-video itu ? " tambahnya ini nyawa kyu akan benar-benar di ujung tanduk.

" ituu...itu.." jawab kyu terbata-bata.

" iya, eomma appa menyimpan video..." kata sunghyun diliriknya sekilas sang appa yang sudah berkeringat dingin dipagi ini "hmm..video game maksudku eomma " tambahnya lagi.

"benar itu kyu ? "

"ne, chagi video game!video game baru " jawab kyu sang napasnya sudah mulai lega karena sedari tadi sudah disangka uri sunghyunie ternyata bisa berbohong juga.

" ne, baiklah..kalian ini sungguh benar-benar membuat pagiku buruk hari ini" keluh sungmin lalu meninggalkan didalam kamar hanya saling menatap kesal,

" apa tidak berterima kasih padaku ? " tanya sang anak sedikit angkuh.

" mwo? Berterima kasih..heh..sorry yaa! " jawab kyu yang tak kalah angkuh pada anaknya.

" ok! Kali ini sunghyun akan benar-benar bilang keeomma " kata anaknya enteng lalu berjalan keluar kamar ingin menemui ibunya.

"eiittt ..." tahan kyuhyun seraya menarik leher piyama sunghyun " bukankan sunghyunie mau mandi..kajja appa mandiin " bujuk kyuhyun pada anaknya,sepertinya dia benar-benar takut akan ancaman sunghyun.

" shireo.." jawab sunghyun. " aiss..tidak ada kata tidak" ucap kyuhyun lalu mengangkat anaknya pergi kekamar mandi.

"kyaa..appaaaa !" teriak sang anak meronta digendongan sang appa.

Sungmin pov_

" aisss.. pagi-pagi selalu saja anak dan suamiku tak pernah kyuhyun yang memulai,entah sunghyun, yang pasti rumah ini akan selalu ramai tiap moodku saja, tapi bagaimanapun mereka adalah anak dan suamiku, orang yang paling berharga dan dangat aku cintai didunia ini.

Aku, lee..bukan maksudku cho sungmin. Aku adalah istri dari eksekutif muda cho cho sunghyun adalah putra semata wayang kami yang masih berumur 6 tahun.

Kyuhyun adalah bisnisman yang sukses di korea, sedangkan aku..aku hanya orang biasa yang beruntung bisa menikah dengan sekarang aku adalah pemilik cafe warisan keluargaku "KONA BEAN " hanya itu sih...

Ya, memang aku seorang namja, tapi sunghyun adalah anak kandungku yang lahir dari rahim(?)ku sendiri. Mungkin aku termasuk namja yang beruntung karna mempunyai rahim, sehingga aku dan kyuhyun tidak perlu mengadopsi anak. Awalnya memang rencana kami ingin mengadopsi anak tapi setelah setahun menikah, keajaiban itu terjadi padaku, aku hamil.

Kalian penasaran bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan kyuhyun sementara kami sama-sama namja ?

Hmm..tidak bisa aku ceritakan sekarang, karna aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk anak dan suamiku .

eitt, tunggu, Jika ingin tau cerita selanjutnya ikuti alur cerita author yang kece ini (lho?).

Sungmin pov end_

kyumin room_

"appa , kenapa appa tidak mau eomma tau kalau appa punya video membuat dongsaeng ?" tanya sunghyun polos kepada kyuhyun yang sedang memasangkan dasi seragam anaknya.

" heuh ? " kyu kaget dengan pertanyaan anaknya.

" apakah membuat dongsaeng itu sulit, sampai-sampai appa merahasiakannya ? sunghyun mau liat appa seperti apa videonya ? tanyanya lagi, namun sang appa hanya membatu mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

" kya, appa jawab pertanyaan sunghyun" rengek sunghyun sambil menarik-narik kemeja kyuhyun.

Kyu tidak tau harus menjawab apa tentang pertanyaan anaknya.

" ne, ne, apa akan jawab, tapi appa tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan video itu padamu! " ucap kyuhyun

. " kau, mau adikkan ? " tanyanya lagi pada anaknya.

Sunghyun langsung mengangguk-angguk semangat.

" nah, kalau kalau kau ingin punya dongsaeng, makanya jangan bilang-bilang sama eommamu nanti eomma marah dan tidak mau memberimu dongsaeng.,arraseo ? " ucap kyuhyun, dia bingung harus mengatakan apalagi agar bisa membujuk anaknya menyimpan rahasia tentang video itu.

" ne, arraseo appa " jawab sunghyun semangat.

" nahh, itu baru namanya anak appa..ya sudah, cepat temui eommamu dan segera sarapan " ucapnya sambil mengacak puncak kepala sunghyun. Dan sunghyun pun segera menemui eommanya.

Kenapa kyuhyun bisa punya video membuat baby itu..hehe ? Tepat !, semua itu karena eunhyuk #dibakarhyuk

FLASH BACK ON_

Cho corporation office_

" KYAA, HYUUNG !, bisakah kau berhenti menonton video itu disini ? " teriak CEO perusahaan itu, yang tak lain adalah cho kyuhyun. Dia kesal melihat eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menonton video di dalam ruangannya .

" aishh..kau ini, nanggung nih, udah mau selesai juga !" ucap eunhyuk yang matanya masih setia melihat video itu.

" tapi kau bisa menontonnya dirumahkan, ingat hyung, ini masih dikantor" kata kyuhyun lagi.

" kau ini. Mentang -mentang sudah punya istri, tidak mau lagi nonton video ini bersamaku " balas eunhyuk,lagi...matanya tidak beralih dari laptopnya.

" minnieku jauh lebih seksi dari yeoja yang divideo itu, untuk apa aku menontonnya lagi" jawab kyuhyun kesal.

"ne,ne. Arraseo " kata eunhyuk, tapi dia belum mematikan katanya tadi nanggung sodara-sodara#hehe.

CEKLEK..

" appa ! " teriak sunghyun yang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan kyuhyun, langkahnya terhenti

" Eoh..eunhyuk ahjussi nonton apa ?" tanyanya pada eunhyuk.

"HYUUNG ! " teriak kyu.

Segera, eunhyuk langung menutup laptopnya, " aniyeo, hanya main game " kata hyuk berbohong, tak mungkinkan dia jujur, bisa habis dia dibantai kyuhyun.

" game ? kok suaranya aneh sekali ahjussi, memangnya game apa ? sunghyun mau lihat dong " kata sunghyun mendekati eunhyuk.

" andwee, kau tidak boleh melihatnya" cegah kyuhyun pada sang anak.

" wae appa ? " tanyanya dengan pouting imut dibibirnya.

" karna, sekarang kita harus menemui eommamu di cafenya " alasan kyu pada sunghyun.

" ne, eunhyuk ahjussi kau mau ikut kami ?" tanya sunghyun pada eunhyuk.

" ne, ahjussi ikut, ahjussi juga lapar, mau makan disana juga " balas eunhyuk.

" kajja" ucap kyuhyun lalu mengendong anak kesayangannya itu.

Di perjalanan_

" ahjussi, game yang ahjussi mainkan tadi apa namanya ? " tanya sunghyun pada eunhyuk, anak ini memang maniak game sama seperti ayahnya,tapi apa harus dia menanyanyakan game milik eunhyuk(?) itu lagi?ckckck...#authorgeleng2kepala.

"hmm...namanya game membuat baby... " ucap eunhyuk tanpa sadar karena dia dalam keadaan setengah ketiduran di dalam mobil.

STREETT...DUUKK

" AWW..KYA ! KYUHYUN KAU MAU MATI HAH ?" teriak eunhyuk sambil mengusap jidatnya yang mencium dashbord mobil.

" appa, jidat sunghyun sakit.." rengek sunghyun dibelakang yang juga mengusap jidatnya, sedikit benjol mungkin.

"miane..chagi" ucap kyu sambil mengusap jidat anaknya.

PLETAAK,

" KYA, SETAN, KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU ?" ucap eunhyuk marah lagi,

"Kau yang setan, berani-beraninya kau menyebarkan virus yadongmu pada anakku !" ucap kyuhyun tak terima.

" aiissshh, aku tak sadar mengucapkannya " ujarnya membela diri.

"sadar tidak sadar tetap saja berbahaya, pabo!" kesal kyuhyun lagi,

" appa, palii... aku sudah lapar, aku ingin bertemu eomma " rengek sunghyun lagi

"ne,ne" jawab kyu dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

FLASH BACK OFF_

author again,

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi, keluarga kecil cho bersiap-siap berangkat , Cho kyuhyun kekantor, cho sungmin kecafenya, dan uri cho sunghyunie kesekolahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah sunghyun_

" sunghyun disekolah baik-baik ya..jangan nakal, jangan ganggu temannya,dan satu lagi jangan main psp saat belajar ne...chuup " pesan sungmin pada anaknya lalu mencium kening putranya

" ne, ." jawabnya lalu masuk kegerbang sekolah.

" semangat chagii, fighting !" seru sungmin dari belakang pada anaknya. Namun. Sunghyun tidak menghirau kannya..tidak mendengar mungkin.

" aissh. Kau ini chagi, malu nih..diliat ibu-ibu yang mengantar anaknya " kata kyuhyun pada sungmin, sedikit membungkukkan diri minta maaf pada ibu-ibu yang melihat kelakuan istrinya.

"wae..? akukan juga mengantar anakku " ucapnya kesal pada kyuhyun lalu masuk kedalam mobil menuju KONA BEAN.

" chagii, kau masih marah dengan suamimu yang tampan ini hah,,?" rayu kyuhyun pada sungmin yang dari tadi cemberut,

"ya sudah, cepat sana masuk karyawanmu sudah menunggu dan nanti siang aku dan sunghyun kesini " ucap kyuhyun lagi sungminpun masih tetap cemberut, mempaoutkan bibirnya.

" eittt,,," tahan kyuhyun memegang tangan sungmin yang sudah ingin membuka pintu

" kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum... "

Chu...

kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir istrinya lalu mencium lembut kening sungmin.

" jangan terlalu keras bekerja ne, jaga kesehatanmu " ucapnya sambil mengacak puncak kepala mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis lalu keluar mobil suaminya.

"anyeoongg" ucap kyuhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya dari mobil,

"anyeoongg" jawab sungmin tersenyum menatap mobil hitam yang sudah meninggalkan area parkiran, sepertinya cemberut sungmin eomma sudah hilang.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

handphone sungmin bergetar,

" yeobseo ? ne heechul eomma, wae ?" ucap sungmin pada sosok diseberang sana yang tak lain adalah ibu mertuanya sendiri.

" minniii, eomma kangen kalian ! " jawab heechul eomma dengan suara yang cukup memekakan telinga.

" ne, nado eomma..apa eomma dan appa sehat-sehat saja ?" tanya minnie pada mertuanya itu.

" ne, kami sehat-sehat saja, siang ini makan disini ya, eomma akan masak masakan yang enak untuk kalian" ucap heechul.

" ne,? Eomma dan appa ada dikorea ? kenapa tidak bilang, kami kan bisa menjemput kalian di bandara. " tanya sungmin lagi.

" sudah, tidak apa-apa..siang ini eomma tunggu ne " kata heechul

"ne, eomma kami akan kesana siang ini " balas sungmin

" sudah dulu ya chagii, anyeongg..."

" ne, eomma,"

Piipp..

Sungmin pun menutup handphone pinknya, lalu masuk ke dalam cafenya.

Siangnya, seletah mendapatkan telepon dari sang istri, cho kyuhyun langsung menjemput sunghyun dan sungmin lalu menuju tempat orang tuanya.

" halmonieee...! " suara cempreng anak kecil ini membahana di kediaman tuan Cho Hankyung

, kakeknya.

" aaa... cucuku yang paling tampan sedunia...datang.." teriak sang nenek dari dapur. Langsung lari keruang tengah setelah mendengar teriakkan sunghyun cucunya.

" halmonie..bogoshiposo..." ucap sunghyun lalu berlari kepelukan neneknya.

" nado..chagi.., omo, omo, cucuku sudah sebesar ini, dan makin tampan saja ne,?" ucap heecul pada mencium-cium pipi cucunya.

" iya dong halmonie, aku tampan karena aku anaknya cho kyuhyun.." jawabnya bangga, sementara siayah hanya tersenyum bangga di belakang anaknya. Dan sungmin hanya tersenyum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya.

" aigooo, cucuku juga sudah tertular sifat ayahnya, " kata heechul lagi, juga terus mencium-cium pipi cucunya.

" aiss, halmonie, berhenti mencium wajah sunghyun, bekas lipstik halmonie sudah penuh di wajah sunghyun" kata anak itu lagi, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang nenek sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tangannya.

" wae, halmoniekan masih kangen sekali padamu " jawab heechul.

" sudahlah eomma, kaukan nanti bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sunghyun kita makan siang saja, aku sudah lapar bukankan eomma sudah memasak masakan kesukaanku ?" kata kyuhyun menimpali.

" ne, ne,.. jja..kita makan siang" ajak heechul lalu mengangkat tubuh sunghyun, menggendongnya.

" Omo, omo, cucuku berat sekali " ucapnya lagi,tubuhnya hampir terhuyung saat mengendong sunghyun.

" iya, eomma..cucumu ini badannya tumbuh sangat cepat, aku saja sudah tidak sanggup lama-lama menggendongnya " kata sungmin.

" itu bearti kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik sungmin-ah " jawab heechul sambil tersenyum berjalan mengendong cucnya menuju meja.

" Eomma, hati-hati nanti encokmu kambuh...AUUW ! YA, CHAGI ! " ucap kyuhyun pada eommanya yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan dipingangnya oleh sungmin dan tatapan mematikan dari sang eomma.

" sopanlah sedikit pada eomma " kata sungmin sebal.

" bagaimana chagi, kau suka masakan halmonie ? " tanya heechul pada cucunya yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

" ne, halmonie..jeongmal massita " jawab sunghyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

" kyu, bagaimana perusahaanmu apakah ada masalah ? " tanya heechul lagi, kali ini pada kyuhyun.

" semuanya baik-baik saja eomma, tak usah khawatir " jawab kyuhyun santai.

" chagi.. bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ? " kali ini sungmin bertanya pada anaknya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba wajah sunghyun berubah heran melihat ekspresi murung anaknya.

" wae, ada yang mengganggumu..?" tanya kyuhyun yang juga heran melihat wajah anaknya.

" aniya, hanya saja..." jawab sunghyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" hanya apa hm ? ceritakan pada eomma " ucap sungmin lembut.

" eomma..sekolahku akan merayakan acara hari ibu..dan aku..." jawab sunghyun menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

" kau kenapa sayang ?"

"aku.. aku mendapat bagian dalam acara itu, diacara nanti aku disuruh guruku menceritakan tentang ibuku.." jawab sunghyun, kali ini wajahnya sungguh sedih.

" ooohh.. jadi itu masalahnya, apa susahnya sih, kau kan tinggal menceritakan tentang eommamu saja, tidak sulitkan ?" kata kyuhyun yang masih bicara dengan tenang.

" tapi appa, eommakan..nam..ja " jawab sunghyun lirih lagi.

UHUK,,,

sungmin langsung tesedak mendengar kata anaknya.

" chagi, geumchana ?" tanya heechul sambil mengusap punggung sungmin.

" it-itu.." kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar anaknya.

Sungmin hanya diam, ruang makanpun hening.

" chagi..." ucap sungmin memecah keheningan. Matanya berkaca-kaca .

Melihat eommanya yang sedih, sunghyunpun langsung turun dari kursi dan berlari kekamar ayahnya meninggalkan meja makan lalu dia menangis di dalam kamar.

" kyu.. eotokhe ? " tanya sungmin yang sudah berderai air mata.

" sudah, tenang ne..biarka dia sendiri dulu " jawab kyu lalu memeluk menenangkan sang istri.

" tenang saja sungmin-ah, semua akan baik-baik saja " ucap heechul juga menenangkan menantunya.

_TBC_

Yeyeyeye... akhirnya keposting juga ff pertama...

Sungguh, ini memang ff pertama BL milik saya,,,,jika anda menemukan banyak kesalahan TYPO DSB...,

Maafin saya yee...hhee..

Review, review...

Anyeooonggg... CU in the next chap...


	2. Chapters 2

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, dan chara lainya...

Genre : family, romance, humor

Rate : K

Warning : BL / BOY LOVES.

TYPOOOOO...!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?

" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST, TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "

WELL,

happy readiiiiiiig...

.

.

.

.

.

PRIVOUS_

"aku.. aku mendapat bagian dalam acara itu, diacara nanti aku disuruh guruku menceritakan tentang ibuku.." jawab sunghyun, kali ini wajahnya sungguh sedih.

" oh.. jadi itu masalahnya, apa susahnya sih, kau kan tinggal menceritakan tentang eommamu saja, tidak sulitkan ?" kata kyuhyun yang masih bicara dengan tenang.

" tapi appa, eommakan..nam..ja " jawab sunghyun lagi.

UHUK,,,

sungmin langsung tesedak mendengar kata anaknya.

" chagi, geumchana ?" tanya heechul sambil mengusap punggung sungmin.

" it-itu.." kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar anaknya.

Sungmin hanya diam, ruang makanpun hening.

" chagi..." ucap sungmin memecah keheningan. Matanya berkaca-kaca .

Melihat eommanya yang sedih, sunghyunpun langsung turun dari kursi dan berlari kekamar ayahnya meninggalkan meja dia menangis.

" kyu.. eotokhe ? " tanya sungmin yang sudah berderai air mata.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2_

Setelah makan siang dan terlarut dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun ,sungmin, dan sunghyun pun berpamitan pulang kepada orang tuanya.

Awalnya sunghyun memang tidak mau pulang, tapi berkat bujukkan kyuhyun dan neneknya akhirnya dia mau. Sementara sungmin, sedari tadi dia hanya diam. Perasaan sedih bergelut dihatinya.

Dia membiarkan kyuhyunlah yang bersama anak mereka saat ini. Sedih memang, hal yang ditakutinya sudah benar-benar terjadi sunghyun sang anak mulai mempertanyakan kejanggalan yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"sudah, tenang saja ne... semua akan baik-baik saja tak usah khawatir" ucap kyuhyun sambil fokus menyetir mobil pada sang istri yang sedari hanya kegundahan yang menghiasi wajah sungmin.

"ehmm..." gumam sungmin diiringi anggukkan kepala lemah lalu menoleh kebelakang melihat sunghyun yang tidur nyenyak di belakang sekilas dia tersenyum tipis.

"kau tetap eomma dan istri terbaik untukku dan sunghyun" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

Mendengar kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu membuat sungmin bahagia dan tersenyum ,ia lalu memeluk lengan kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kyuhyun.

" saranghae.." lirih sungmin

" ne, nado... chup " diciumnya puncak kepala sungmin sambil fokus menyetir.

Ya, kata cinta memang bisa menenangkan jiwa apalagi di ucapkan oleh orang yang tulus mencintai kita. #suit-suitt..

.

.

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah mereka, kyuhyunpun langsung menggendong sunghyun yang masih tertidur di dalam mobil.

"ternyata badan anak kita memang berat sekali yah, lihat saja tidurnya saja nyenyak seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin sambil membawa anak mereka kedalam kamar sunghyun.

"ne, dia tumbuh sangat cepat rasanya baru kemarin dia baru merangkak sekarang badannya sudah sangat besar" jawab sungmin dari belakang lalu meletakkan rancel sunghyun diatas meja belajarnya sunghyun.

"kau akan kekantor lagi ?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun yang sedang menyelimuti anaknya.

" ne, sebenarnya aku tak mau lagi kembali kekantor tapi karena ada rapat penting dengan client dan aku harus menghadirinya" jawabnya

"kau tak boleh seperti itu, apa nanti kata karyawan-karyawanmu kalau mereka tau bos mereka malas sekali" ujar sungmin menasehati sang suami.

"ne, araseo yeoboku yang cerewet... auww" jawab kyuhyun dan lagi, dia dihadiahi cubitan sayang dari sungmin.

"aku berangkat dulu ne, tenang saja aku tidak lembur malam ini. Dan ucapan sunghyun tadi jangan dipikirkan lagi karna itu akan membuat wajahmu jelek kalau kau sedih" ucap kyuhyun pada sang istri lagi

"ne" jawab sungmin tersenyum.

Chup...Chup...

Dua ciuman, di dahi dan dibibir dari kyuhyun sebelum berangkat, rutinitas ...hehe

Lalu kyuhyun keluar pergi menuju kantornya 'Cho Corporations'.

.

.

.

At Cho Corporation_

CEO perusahaan itu tergesa-gesa karna sedikit terlambat menghadiri rapat.

"maaf saya terlambat" ucapnya kepada patnernya.

"oh, guemchana Cho-ssi kita masih punya waktu banyak" jawab patner.

" Choi Siwon ? " ucapnya terkejut melihat dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang. Ya, dia sedang bersama Choi Siwon CEO dari Choi Corporation sekaligus teman SMA nya dulu.

" wae ? kukira kau tak mengenaliku lagi karena hampir 10 tahun kita tidak bertemu" jawab siwon,

" YA, mana mungkin aku melupakanku kau orang yang paling berjasa untukku pada saat kita SMA dulu.

" berjasa untuk hubunganmu dan lee sungmin ?" tanya siwon sambil tersenyum.

" Cho Sungmin, namanya sekarang Cho sungmin aku sudang merubahnya sejak 7 tahun yang lalu" jawab kyuhyun santai sambil menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

" mwo ? kau hebat ternyata... sepertinya banyak cerita yang telah aku lewatkan" ucap choi siwon

"sudahlah, bukankah kau kemari ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku, jadi kita mulai sekarang" kata kyuhyun yang tak ingin melanjutkan nostalgianya dulu.

"ok, tapi kau tetap berhutang cerita kepadaku" jawab siwon. Lalu mereka berduapun memulai rapat kerja sama antara perusahaan keduannya

.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV_

" tapi..eommakan nam..ja " kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil anakku masih saja terngiang ditelingaku. Sedih memang, tapi yang membuatku sedih bukan perkataannya karena pertanyaan seperti itu sudah pasti siap kuterima jauh sebelum dia menanyakannya. Tapi yang membuatku sedih adalah sikapnya. Kalian tau ? sedari tadi dia belum bicara padaku kutegur sunghyunku tapi dia hanya diam. Seperti sore tadi, seperti biasa aku akan memandikannya jika sudah sore karna sunghyun kami belum terbiasa mandi sendiri. Tapi hari ini saat aku masuk kekamarnya kulihat dia sedang memasang baju piyamanya dan dia sudah mandi, mandi sendiri.

Bahagia memang melihat anak kita sudah bisa mandiri, tapi aku tetap saja sedih.

Saat kutanya "chagi... kau sudah mandi ?"

dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu memainkan psp yang dibelikan ayahnya tanpa bicara padaku.

Ya tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan pada sunghyun tau dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya tidak seperti orang tua pada umumnya.

SUNGMIN POV END_

.

.

Hari mulai malam, sungmin pun sedang sibuk memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Ia memasak banyak terutama masakan kesukaan anaknya.

CEKLEK..

"appa pulang...!" seru seseorang yang baru masuk rumah yang tak lain adalah cho kyuhyun.

Dia sedikit heran, tidak seperti biasanya kedatangannya kini tidak disambut oleh anak maupun istrinya.

" mana mereka, apakah sudah tidur ? kurasa tidak " ucapnya lalu melangkah kedalam rumah lagi.

Dilihatnya sang istri masih bergelut didapurnya. Saking sibuknya sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatangan suaminya. Kyuhyun pun melangkah mendekati sang istri lalu memeluk sungmin dari belakang, sedikit membuat sungmin terperanjat terkejut.

" omo" ucap sungmin hampir saja spatula ditangannya memukul kepala kyuhyun.

" kau baru pulang ?" tanya sungmin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun dan melepaskan dasi yang melingkar dileher suaminya.

" hmm, sesuai janjiku tadi aku tidak lembur malam ini " jawab kyuhyun yang tangannya masih setia dipinggang sungmin.

" sekarang kau cepat mandi sana, air panasnya sudah ku sediakan dari tadi" titah sungmin lalu berusaha melepas tangan kyuhyun pemilik tangan itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"aku masih kangen padamu chagiya..." ucapnya sedikit manja.

"YA, tanganmu menggangguku memasak cho kyuhyun, dan tubuhmu itu bau keringat..aisss.. cepat sana mandi!" ucap sungmin sedikit membentak dia kesal akan kelakuan suaminya itu.

" ne, ne araseo " jawab kyuhyun dengan muka yang cemberut lalu meninggalkan sungmin di dapur menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

15 menit kemudian_

Selesai mandi kyuhyunpun langsung keluar kamar menuju meja makan untuk makan malam.

" waah.. kau masak banyak hari ini sepertinya enak semua " ucap kyuhyun.

"ne, masakan kesukaan kalian" jawab sungmin di iringi seyum manisnya lalu meletakkan panci sup panas diatas meja.

"sunghyun mana ? dari tadi aku tak melihatnya" tanya kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menyadari bahwa sang anak belum ada di meja makan.

"dia ada didalam kamarnya.."ucap sungmin lirih tertunduk.

"chagi, kau kenapa ? dan apa sebenarnya terjadi ? kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" tanya kyuhyun lagi yang heran melihat raut sedih istrinya.

"guemchana.. hanya saja, sunghyun sedari tadi tidak mau bicara kepadaku " jawab sungmin lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"apa masih gara-gara masalah tadi siang ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi penuh selidik.

"hmm, ne " jawab sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kursinya lalu menuju kamar putra mereka. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan putranya yang sudah membuat sedih eommanya sendiri.

" KYU !, jangan memarahinya" teriak sungmin dari belakang, kyuhyunpun berbalik lalu tersenyum tipis.

" ani, aku hanya mengajaknya makan malam. Kau tunggu sebentar ne" ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin.

Lalu masuk kedalam kamar anaknya yang pintunya memang tidak dikunci.

"Sunghyunie, kajja kita makan malam eommamu sudah memasak banyak untukmu, dia juga memasak Sup ayam kesukaanmu, ayo kasian eomma menunggu sendirian di meja makan" bujuk kyuhyun pada anaknya dia tau bahwa anaknya sedang sedih, jadi dia bicara dengan lemah lembut untuk membujuk sunghyun.

"ani, sunghyun tidak lapar" jawab sang anak lemah masih fokus pada buku pelajaran yang dibacanya dimeja belajar.

" chagi, nanti kau sakit jika terlambat makan, ayo eommamu sudah menunggu" bujuk kyuhyun lagi

"sunghyun tidak lapar appa" jawab anaknya lagi.

" SUNGHYUN ! Turuti perintah appa, apa kau tidak kasian meliahat eommamu yang sudah capek-capek memasak banyak untukmu ?!" bentak kyuhyun yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

Anaknya sedikit terkejut karena suara keras appanya, lalu dia menutup bukunya menuruti perintah appanya untuk makan malam.

Melihat anaknya sudah keluar kamar, senyumpun langsung mengembang di wajah sungmin.

" chagi ayo makan, sini duduk dekat eomma " seru sungmin pada anaknya sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya agar sunghyun duduk di pun menuruti eommanya dan duduk dekat eommanya.

" nah liat, eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu, sunghyunie makan yang banyak ne," ucap sungmin pada anaknya, namun respon anaknya masih sama hanya menggangguk diam hal ini membuat sungmin semakin sedih.

Kini keheningan terjadi lagi diruang makan seperti tadi siang.

Setelah selesai makanpun sunghyun langsung masuk kamarnya lagi meninggalkan eomma dan appanya.

" kyu, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku...hiks..hiks.." tangisan sungmin keluar dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya dari tadi.

Kyuhyunpun langsung memeluk sang istri yang menangis sedih, dia pasti tau dan merasakan apa yang sedang sungmin alami.

"sudah..sudah..uljima ne" kata kyuhyun memenangkan sang istri yang tangisannya sudah pecah dalam pelukannya.

"seharian ini dia tidak bicara apa-apa padaku kyu..hisk..bahkan tadi sore saja ..hiks.. dia tidak mau aku mandikan..hiks.. aku takut dia marah dan membenciku kyuu..hiiikkkss" racau sungmin dalam pelukan suaminya, piyama kyuhyunpun sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"nanti biar aku yang bicara padanya, kau tenang saja dia juga tidak bisa lama-lama marah padamu... uljima..uljima..kau istri terjelek jika terus menangis seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil menghapus jejak air mata diwajah sungmin.

"ne" jawab sungmin dengan anggukan kepalanya lalu memeluk suaminya erat dan kyuhyun hanya mengusap punggung istrinya guna menenangkan perasaan sungmin.

"sekarang kau kekamar saja duluan, aku ingin bicara pada anak kita dulu" ucap kyuhyun lagi lalu melepaskan pelukan sungmin.

.

.

.

" kau belum tidur ?" tanya kyuhyun pada anaknya yang sedang memainkan PSP didalam kamarnya.

Lalu dia berjalan mendekati anaknya mengusap rambut hitam sang anak.

"appa, apa eomma sedih dan marah padaku ?" tanya anaknya lalu mem-pause kan PSPnya

"sepertinya" jawab kyuhyun yang langsung membuat sunghyun sedikit terkejut atas jawaban sang appa.

" kalau eommamu marah apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" pancing kyuhyun pada anaknya

"appa...eothokeee... sunghyun tidak mau eomma sedih, sunghyun takut eomma marah sama sunghyun..hiks,..sunghyun sayang eomma appa..." ucap sang anak yang sudah terisak. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk anaknya

"ibu dan anak sama saja" benaknya.

" cup..cup..cup..anak appa tidak boleh nangis.." kata kyuhyun pada anaknya.

"huweee...appaa.. sunghyun takut sekali kalau eomma marah sama sunghyun, sunghyun sangat sayang sama eomma ..appa...huweee..." ucap anaknya lagi dan menangis keras.

Mendengar ada suara tangisan, sungmin pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar sunghyun. Akan tetapi saat dia membuka kamar sunghyun, kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar dia berhenti dan tidak masuk kedalam. Diapun menurut ucapan suaminya lalu kembali kekamar ada kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya melihat anaknya menangis di pelukan kyuhyun yang semakin membuat rasa bersalah itu muncul.

Sementara dikamar sunghyun,

" sudah berhenti menangisnya ?" tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap sisa air mata diwajah anaknya.

"ne" jawab sunghyun lalu merebahkan diri dikasurnya.

" mau appa ceritakan sebuah kisah ?" tanyanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"ne, sunghyun mau" jawab sang anak lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai bercerita untuk anaknya dan sunghyun sudah terlelap dialam mimpinya kyuhyunpun meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

" kau belum tidur ? kenapa diluar, udara diluar dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin berdiri dibalkon kamar rumah mereka.

" kajja masuk dan cepat tidur " perintah kyuhyun sungminpun hanya menuruti suaminya.

" sunghyun tadi kenapa ? kenapa dia menangis ? kau memarahinya ?" tanya sungmin beruntun pada kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring diranjang mereka.

" ani, dia tidak apa-apa..percayalah" jawab kyuhyun berbicara dengan mata terpejam lalu memeluk pinggang sang istri.

"apa dia sangat marah padaku ?" tanya sungmin lagi,

"tidak" jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"eh, aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu" ucap kyuhyun lagi dan matanya yang tadi terpejam langsung terbuka.

"mwoya ?" tanya sungmin yang heran melihat tingkah suaminya.

" tadi siang, waktu aku rapat dengan seorang client dari Amerika, kau tau siapa orangnya ?" ucap kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang membuat sungmin semakin bingung.

"molla, nugu ?" tanya sungmin lagi

" Siwon, Choi Siwon dia patner ku tadi siang " jawab kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin terkejut mendengarnya.

" MWOO? CHOI SIWON !" seru sungmin dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"aisss, bisakah reaksimu biasa saja mendengar nama manusia kuda itu hah ?" ucap kyuhyun sebal pada sungmin.

"tapi..bagaimana bisa..dia bekerja sama denganmu ? tanya sungmin lagi.

"tentu saja bisa secara perusaan kami dalam bidang yang sama, sudah lah ayo tidur ini sudah malam aku tidak mau nanti kesiangan bangunnya" jawab kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh sang istri.

"ne, jaljayo... chup.." ucap sungmin lalu mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas, biasa..ciuman selamat malam hehe..

Yang dicium hanya senyum-senyum dalam keterpejaman(?) matanya.

_TBC_

Abiss deh chapter 2 nya hehehe

Miane chapter ini galau-galauan...

chaper 1 TYPOOOONYA SUKSES SEKALI YA...HEHE..#misstypo

Makasih yah buat reviewnya kemaren..

Tenang saja saya orang yang menerima kritikan dan saran kok,,, jadi komen ajah...ya.. buat koreksi di chapter selanjutnya.

Review,,review...

gomawoooo...

CU in the next chap... anyeooong (*0*)/


	3. Chapter 3

STORY ABOUT YOUR MOM

.

.

LAST CHAP

...

.

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin aka Cho Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun, and other cast**

**Special guess in this chap is SIBUM FAMILY and OH SEHUN a.k.a CHOI SEHUN.**

**Warning : BL / BOY LOVES.**

**TYPOOOOO...!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..! ARASEO ?**

**" AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI CAST, TANPA ADA MAKSUD APAPUN "**

**WELL,**

**happy readiiiiiiig...**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS_**

Mendengar ada suara tangisan, sungmin pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar sunghyun. Akan tetapi saat dia membuka kamar sunghyun, kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar dia berhenti dan tidak masuk kedalam. Diapun menurut ucapan suaminya lalu kembali kekamar ada kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya melihat anaknya menangis di pelukan kyuhyun yang semakin membuat rasa bersalah itu muncul.

Sementara dikamar sunghyun,

" sudah berhenti menangisnya ?" tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap sisa air mata diwajah anaknya.

"ne" jawab sunghyun lalu merebahkan diri dikasurnya.

" mau appa ceritakan sebuah kisah ?" tanyanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"ne, sunghyun mau" jawab sang anak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3/ LAST CHAP**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sungmin dan putranya belum bertegur sapa, sebenarnya bukan sama sekali tidak berteguran hanya sungmin saja yang terus berbicara pada anaknya.

Seperti berbicara hal yang kecil-kecil saja

" sunghyunie, ayo makan"

" sunghyunie, kajja kita kerjakan PR mu"

" sunghyunie, sini eomma pasangkan dasinya"

Dan teguran kecil lainnya. Tapi uri sunghyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala bahkan dengan gelengan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat sungmin semakin hari semakin sedih.

Sedangkan kyuhyun, ia semakin pusing melihat hubungan anak dan istrinya itu tak kunjung baikkan seperti dulu. Kyuhyun kini di jadikan tempat mengadu sungmin dan sunghyun anak mereka.

.

.

.

" sunghyunie, ayo kita berangkat... " seru kyuhyun kepada anaknya setelah selesai sarapan pagi

" chagi, kau hari ini ke cafe ?" tanyanya pada sang istri

" ani, hari ini aku ketempat heechul eomma, tadi pagi eomma menelponku menyuruh aku kesana" jawab sungmin tak semangat, yah.. ini hari ketiga kyuhyun tidak bisa menikmati (?) wajah manis istrinya dipagi hari.

" aissh... kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini hah ?" tanya kyuhyun frustasi.

" ini sudah hari ketiga kalian diam seperti ini, appa pusing melihat kalian seperti ini !" tambahnya lagi. Sementara sungmin dan sunghyun hanya diam membisu mendengar kyuhyun.

" ayo berangkat !" ucap kyuhyun lagi lalu meninggalkan meja makan dan ikuti anaknya dari belakang, sementara sungmin masih terdiam di meja makan, dia mengeti kalau kyuhyun sudah sangat-sangat kesal sekarang atas sikapnya dan sunghyun.

Kyuhyun berangkat tanpa mengucapkan salam dan memberikan kecupan di dahinya seperti biasa ...menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan_

.

" appa... apa kita sudah keterlaluan kepada eomma ? sunghyun sedih melihat eomma seperti tadi " ucap sunghyun pada appanya.

" kalau kita menyerah, maka rencana kita akan gagal chagi " jawab kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup melihat istri tercinta sedih seperti ini,yaah.. demi MISI(?) nya dan sunghyun. Dia harus menahannya sementara waktu sampai dua hari kedepan.

Mobil merekapun sudah sampai di halaman sekolah sunghyun.

" belajar yang rajin ne, ingat jangan main PSP saat belajar " pesan kyuhyun kepada putra kesayangan itu. Lalu mencium sayang puncak kepala sunghyun.

" ne, appa " jawab anaknya lalu keluar mobil.

Sejenak kyuhyun memperhatikan anaknya yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya memastikan anaknya benar-benar masuk kesekolah, lalu baru dia melanjutkan perjalanannya kekantor.

.

.

Lee Sungmin POV_

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga aku dan anakku masih dalam acara " diam-diaman" aku tak menyangka kalau akan selama ini, mengingat sunghyun adalah anak yang sangat manja terutama kepadaku eommanya sendiri.

Aku sekarang dirumah mertuaku, senggaja aku tidak ke cafe hari ini.

Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku berbohong kepada kyuhyun tentang heechul eomma yang menelponku pagi-pagi.

Aku hanya ingin menceritakan masalahku saat ini kepada heechul eomma. Ya, karna tidak ada tempat ku bercerita selain kepada ryeowook sahabat sekaligus karyawan di cafe ku. Dan sekarang ryeowook sedang cuti bulan madu dengan suaminya Kim yesung itu.

.

Lee Sungmin POV end_

.

.

.

" aigooo... kalian ini seperti orang yang baru berumah tangga saja, kau itu sudah menikah tujuh tahun sungmin-ah..masa masalah sesepele ini tidak bisa kalian tuntaskan" ucap heechul panjang lebar setelah mendengar kisah sedih sungmin.

" ne eomma, akupun sangat sedih dengan keadaan ini dan sekarang kyuhyunpun juga ikut marah kepadaku " kata sungmin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

" sudah..jangan sedih lagi, nanti eomma yang bicara pada kyuhyun agar tidak ikut memojokkanmu juga, isshh..anak itu sudah tahu istri sedang sedih malah semakin membuat kau sedih " ucap heechul lagi dengan kata-kata kesal yang ditujukan kepada kyuhyun putranya.

" gomawo eomma " jawab sungmin lalu memeluk heechul.

,

.

.

.

Super Junior School_

Sunghyun sedang seriusnya memainkan game di kelasnya, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan pesan sang appa. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika gurunya sudah masuk kelas.

" selamat pagi anak-anak.. hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru dia pindahan dari..." CHO SUNGHYUN ! BERHENTI MEMAINKAN GAMEMU ITU!" potong gurunya yang ucapannya sedari tadi tidak di perhatikan oleh putra cho kyuhyun itu.

" hah ?..ne seonsaeng nim.." ucapnya lalu mem-pause kan gamenya

" ya sudah, anak-anak seperti yang saya katakan tadi kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru pidahan dari Amerika... ayo silahkan masuk dan pekenalkan diri mu " lanjut gurunya lagi dan mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

" Anyeong hatteo...nae ileum Choi Ttehun imnida.." ucap bocah berkulit putih susu itu.

Semua murid di kelas 1A itu terdiam, mereka bingung mencerna apa yang barusan di ucapkan anak laki-laki itu.

" Tteonttaengnim, kenapa ttemuanya diam ?" tanya bocah yang sebenarnya bernama " Choi Sehun " itu yang bingun melihat seisi kelas membisu.

Sementara sang guru mengejap-ngejap matanya dia baru sadar kalau anak ini ternyata unik, kesulitan menyebut huruf S atau cadel S.

" eoh ? Yak ! kenapa kalian diam semua kalian tidak menyambut teman baru kalian dengan baik " bentak sang guru

" sehun, silahkan kau duduk di sana di sebelahnya Cho sunghyun " perintah gurunya lagi kepada sehun.

" ne, gamttahamnida tteonttaeng nim.." ucap anak itu lalu berjalan menuju mejanya yang ada di sebelah sunghyun.

" anyeonghatteo, Choi Ttehun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku ttehun" ucap sehun lagi memperkenalkan dirinya pada sunghyun.

" ne, namaku Cho Sunghyun, kau bisa memanggilku sunghyun" jawab sunghyun dengan seringaian khas di bibirnya.

" ooh.. ttunghyun" ucap sehun lalu meletakan tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk.

" kau bilang apa ? ttunghyun ? namaku itu sunghyun, bukan ttunghyun" protes sunghyun dia tidak terima namanya diganti

" aku memang menyebutkan namamu dengan benar, Cho ttunghyun"jawab sehun

" sunghyun!" tegas bocah itu lagi

" iya, ttunghyun!" jawab sehun ngotot yang membenarkan ucapannya itu.

"namaku itu Sunghyun ! kau ini kenapa sih tidak bisa menyebut nama orang dengan benar " ucap sunghyun, kali ini ia berdiri dengan suara yang lebih keras sehingga pusat perhatian seluruh kelas menuju kepadanya.

" CHO SUNGHYUN ! DUDUK !" seru gurunya memerintahkan supaya dia duduk diapun menuruti perintah gurunya itu walaupun hatinya kesal.

.

.

Kini hari sudah siang, murid – murid sekolah dasar itupun berhamburan keluar setelah mendengan bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

" ttunghyun, tunggu aku !" seru anak bercadel S itu dari belakang. Sementara yang dipanggil tidak menoleh karena sibuk bermain game di PSP nya itu.

" kau dari tadi kulihat main geme terutt ttaat tteotteng nim menjelattkan pelajaran tadi " ucap sehun lagi saat menyamai langkahnya dengan sunghyun.

" bukan urusanmu" jawab putra kyuhyun itu santai

" eomma mana ya ? katanya dia akan menjemputku dittini " ucap sehun sambil menoleh kanan-kiri mencari eommanya.

Mendengar kata 'eomma' sunghyun langsung teringat eommanya yang akhir-akhir ini sedih olehnya.

" ttunghyun, eommamu tidak menjemputmu ?" tanya sehun padanya.

" ani, aku di jemput appaku " jawabnya singkat lalu memasukkan PSP nya ke kantongnya.

Terlihat seorang namja yang manis dengan senyuman dibibirnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua.

" siapa orang itu, dia appa mu ?" tanya sunghyun yang melihat sehun gembira membalas lambaian tangan namja itu.

" ani, dia eomma ku " jawabnya dengan senyum khas yang terpatri dibibirnya. Namun membuat sunghyun kaget mendengar perkataannya

" eomma mu ...nam..ja ?" tanyanya lagi.

" wae ? memangnya kenapa, aku memang mempunyai eomma tteorang eomma lah yang melahirkanku(?) dengan ttuttah payah..aku ttayaaang ttekali dengan eomma ku " ucapnya bahagia menceritakan eomma nya pada sunghyun.

" bagaimana hari pertamamu chagi, kau sudah punya teman ?" tanya namja manis itu pada sang putra.

" ne eomma, ttehun ttangat ttenang ttekali, aku juga ttudah punya teman namanya ttunghyun " jawabnya kepada eommanya.

" kau yang bernama sunghyun ?" tanya namja manis itu kepada sunghyun yang di sebelah sehun. Sementara sunghyun hanya diam melamun memandang wajah namja itu.

" kau yang bernama sunghyun ?" tanyanya sekali lagi karna tidak dijawab sunghyun.

" ne, ahjus..eh..ahjumma.." jawab sunghyun sedikit tergagap bingung memanggil namja di depannya dengan sebutan apa.

" terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, kau belum pulang ?" tanya nya lagi

" sebentar lagi appaku menjemputku " jawab sunghyun

" kalau begitu, kami duluan ya.." ucap kibum lalu menggendong anaknya kemobil.

" bye-bye..ttunghyun, ttampai jumpa bettok " seru sehun melambaikan tanganya kearah sunghyun.

" ne, anyeong " jawab sunghyun, lalu mobil silver itu meninggalkan nya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil audi berwarna metallic blue berhenti di depannya.

Dan sosok namja tampan keluar dari mobil itu yang tidak lain adalah appanya.

" mian, appa terlambat menjemputmu, ayo masuk kita akan kerumah halmeoni sekarang " ucap kyuhyun kepada anaknya.

"ne.."

.

.

.

.

" kami datang..." ucap kyuhyun lantang setelah masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

" harabeojiiii.." teriak sunghyun saat melihat sang kakeknya Cho hankyung sedang duduk santai menonton televisi.

" cucuku, sudah datang !" ucapnya lalu memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu.

" harabeoji..bogosiphoso.." seru sunghyun di pelukan kakeknya.

" ne, harabeoji juga kangen sama sunghyunie " ucapnya lalu mendudukan cucunya di pangkuannya.

" ternyata halmeoni mu benar, tubuh mu memang berat sekarang " kata sang kakek lagi sambit mencubit gemas pipi chuby sunghyun.

" hehehe" hanya di balas ketawa oleh sunghyun.

" ayo kita makan siang, halmeoni dan eommamu sudah memasak makanan yang enak untukmu " ajak sang kakek padanya.

" ne, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin sunghyun katakan pada harabeoji..ini tentang eomma " ucap sunghyun kepada kakeknya

" apa itu..?" tanya kakeknya

" tapi harabeoji harus janji dulu tidak akan bilang kesiapa-siapa termasuk halmeoni..yakseok ?" kata sunghyun lagi lalu mengacungkan jari kelinkingnya kearah sang kakek.

" ne, apapun untuk cucuku tercinta " jawab hankyung lalu mengaitan kelingkinnya juga ke tangan sunghyun.

" sst..aku dan appa itu..." ucapnya di telinga harabeojinya berbisik.

.

.

Setelah makan siang dan ngobrol sebentar kyuhyun kembali berangkat kekantornya dengan terlebih dahulu mengantar sungmin dan sunghyun pulang.

GREEP...

Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang dan dapat dirasakannya kemejanya basah, sungmin menangis memeluknya.

" miane..kyu... aku..aku...hiks..hisk...hiks " sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya dia menangis keras di belakang kyuhyun memeluk erat kyuhyun.

" mian ming, seharusnya kau tak begini, seharusnya sebagai eomma kau bisa mengerti perasaan anak kita " ucap kyuhyun pelan.

" tapi..hiks..aku sudah berusaha membujuknya..hiks..dia tetap ...tetap marah padaku.. sekarang kaupun begini padaku..hiks..mianee..mianee kyu.." ucap sungmin senggukan menangis tersedu di belakang suaminya.

" mian, aku harus kembali kekantor sekarang " jawabnya lalu melepas pelukan sungmin lalu keluar rumah tanpa menoleh kearah istrinya itu. #tegabanget

" miane chagi... aku sungguh tak bermaksud, sungguh aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini tapi, demi kejutan yang sudah kami siapkan untukmu " batin kyuhyun lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir sebelum perayaan hari ibu di sekolah sunghyun_

Tok..tok..tok..

" sunghyunie chagi.. ayo keluar eomma sudah memasak puding coklat kesukaanmu " seru sungmin seraya mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

CEKLEK...

Pintu kamar sunghyun terbuka, sungmin menengok anaknya hati-hati dari balik pintu.

" sedang apa dia ?" tanyanya heran melihat sunghyun sibuk dengan kertas warna- warninya diatas ranjang.

" chagi.. kau sedang apa ?" tanya sungmin lalu mendekati anaknya. Namun, dengan segera sunghyun menarik selimutnya lalu menutupi semua benda yang ada diatas ranjangnya.

" ani " jawabnya singkat.

" eomma sudah membuatkan puding coklat untukmu, ayo sudah eomma siapkan diatas meja makan" ajak sungmin pada anaknya.

" hmm," lagi, sunghyun hanya menjawabnya singkat.

.

Sungmin kini memperhatikan sunghyun yang lahap menyantap puding coklat kesukaannya.

Ada Senyum tipis dibibirnya melihat cara makan anaknya yang mirip sang appa, kyuhyun.

" bagaimana, apa kau suka ?" tanyanya pada sunghyun

" hmm" jawab sunghyun dengan anggukan kepala dia tidak berani menatap wajah eommanya, jika dia melihat wajah eommanya pasti dia ingin sekali memeluk eommanya.

" sabar sunghyun, ini hari terakhir... besok kau bisa memeluk eommamu sepuasnya" ucapnya dalam hati meyakinkan diri.

" kau, mau lagi ?" tanya sungmin lagi

" ne " jawab sunghyun masih menunduk lalu menyerahkan piring pudingnya lagi ke eommanya.

Sebenarnya ini sudah salah satu usaha sungmin mendekati anaknya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama, sunghyun menurutnya masih marah padanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya_

Hari ini adalah Hari Ibu, dimana hari ini adalah hari H perayaan hari ibu di sekolah sunghyun.

Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, selesai sarapan kyuhyun dan anaknya langsung berangkat kekantor dan kesekolah sunghyun.

Sepeninggal kyuhyun,

" mengapa mereka selalu seperti itu padaku ? " ucapnya sendirian memecahkan keheningan..

Setelah membereskan meja makan, dia kemudian mencuci piring di westafle. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu di pintu kulkas, sepertinya sebuah surat yang di tempeli dengan magnet kulkas yang berbentuk seekor kelinci berwarna pink.

" apa ini ?" sungmin heran melihatnya, diambilnya surat itu lalu di bacanya.

Dear Eomma,

Eomma, hari ini sekolahku mengadakan perayaan hari ibu, eomma sudah tau kan ?

Sunghyun harap eomma datang, sunghyun ingin memperkenalkan eomma sunghyun yang paliiing cantiik dan paliiing manis sedunia kepada teman-teman sunghyun. Eomma harus datang ne

Eomma, sunghyun minta maaf karna sudah membuat eomma marah, sunghyun sebenarnya sudah tidak marah kok sama eomma..hanya saja sunghyun takut kalau eomma tidak mau memaafkan sunghyun... miane eomma...

Eomma, kau tau ?

Aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang teman pindahan dari Amerika.. namanya Sehun.

Sehun juga mempunyai eomma seorang namja, aku kira hanya aku saja yang punya eomma yang special..ternyata sehun juga memilikinya.

Eomma harus datang ne, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk eomma...

Sampai jumpa nanti siang eomma...

Saranghae eomma, jeongmal saranghe..

.

Dari anakmu yang paling tampan " CHO SUNGHYUN"

.

.

Tanpa sadar sungmin menitikkan air matanya saat membaca surat dari anaknya.

" ne chagi..eomma pasti datang " ucapnya mantap tak lupa senyum bahagia di bibirnya.

Dengan segera sungmin bersiap-siap menyiapkan diri untuk datang ke acara sekolah sunghyun yang akan di mulai empat jam lagi.

.

.

.

" appa, apakah eomma sudah membaca surat dariku ?"

"bagaimana kalau eomma tidak membacanya ?"

" bagaimana kalau eomma masih marah padaku, lalu tidak mau datang..appa,,eothoke..? "

berbagai pertanyaan muncul dari sunghyun, sungguh dia sangat cemas jika eommanya tidak akan datang. Ini membuat kyuhyun pusing mendengar keluh kesah anaknya.

" tenang saja, eomma mu pasti datang..." ucap kyuhyun menenangkan anaknya sambil fokus menyetir.

" kalau tidak ?"

" appa akan menggendong eomma mu kesekoh " jawabnya santai

" jinja ?"

" ne" ucap kyuhun mantap.

" nah, sudah sampai... sekitar tiga jam lagi appa datang kesini lagi, appa ada rapat penting di kantor sekarang. Jangan lupakan rencana kita ne " pesan kyuhyun pada anaknya.

" ne, appa pokoknya appa harus membawa eomma kesini nanti " ucap sunghyun lagi pada appanya.

" ne, appa janji " jawab kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" eomma, bisa aku minta tolong pada eomma ?" ucap sungmin kepada seseorang yang tak lain adalah mertuanya lewat telepon.

" ne chagi, ada apa memangnya ?" tanya heechul eomma.

" eomma, aku minta tolong awasi cafeku hari ini saja, karena siang ini aku harus berangkat kesekolah uri sunghyun " pinta sungmin

" ooh.. baiklah tak usah khawatir nanti eomma akan kecafemu " jawab heechul dari seberang sana.

" ne, gomawo eomma, jongmal gomawo "

" tak usah sungkan sungmin-ah aku kan juga eommamu "

" ne, baiklah sampai jumpa nanti sore eomma" ucap sungmin

" ne,..PIPP" sungmin lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

" dua jam lagi, sebaiknya aku siap-siap" ucapnya setelah melirik jam tangan ditanganya.

Setelah 30 menit, sngmin pun berangkat menuju sekolah sunghyun. Dia berangkat menggunakan taksi.

" ahjussi ke sekolah dasar " SUPER JUNIOR" ne " ucapnya kepada sang sopir takasi.

" ne, agassi " jawab sang sopir

" ahjussi, aku ini namja " kata sungmin dari belakang, sebenarnay dia tidak keberatan karna sudah biasa di anggap seorang yeoja.

" mwo ? aku kira kau yeoja, miane " jawab sopir itu.

" ne, gwenchana" ucapnya tersenyum, ya..senyum dari wajah sungmin tak bisa lepas dari tadi semenjak dia membaca surat dari anaknya.

Hampir 30 menit perjalanan, tiba-tiba...

STREEETT...

BRAAAAKK...

BUUUGGH...

Kecelakaan terjadi, jalanan yang tadinya cukup lenggang menjadi ramai saat menyaksikan tabrakan hebat antara mobil taksi dengan sebuah truk.

Terdengar suara ambulan yang baru saja datang, jalanan ditutup sementara.

.

.

" appa, apa eomma tidak akan datang ? " lagi lagi sunghyun menanyakan eommanya yang tidak muncul-muncul sedari tadi, padahal acaranya akan dimulai 45 menit lagi.

" apa juga tak tau, sejak tadi handphone eommamu appa hubungi tidak bisa tersambung" jawab kyuhyun yang juga khawatir akan istrinya, dia tau sungmin bukan orang yang mudah mengingkari janji, apalagi janji kepada anaknya.

Sebenarnya 30 menit yang lalu sungmin menelpon suaminya, meminta agar kyuhyun tidak usah menjemputnya. Tapi ini sudah hampir satu jam dia tidak datang-datang inilah yang menjadi kekhawatiran kyuhyun jika terjadi apa-apa pada istri tercintanya itu.

" Cho Sunghyun, ayo masuk kau harus siap-siap sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai " seru gurunya

" shireo, aku menunggu eomma ku datang dulu " ucapnya

" chagi.. ayo masuk kedalam biar appa yang menunggu eommamu disini " bujuk kyuhyun

" tapi appaa..."

" sudah masuk saja, eommamu pasti datang " ucap kyuhyun lagi.

" ne " jawab sunghyun lemah.

.

.

.

" tuan.. kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya supir taksi itu kepada namja yang duduk di belakangnya, ya namja itu sungmin.

" saya minta maaf , tadi saya langsung membanting setir saat melihat mobil dan truk yang di depan kita bertabrakan, saya sungguh minta maaf " ucap supir itu menjelaskan.

" ne, gwenchana.. saya juga melihat kejadian itu setidaknya kita selamat " jawab sungmin sambil memegang kepalanya pening akibat benturan yang tiba-tiba tadi.

" ya tuhan, 30 menit lagi !" seru sungmin tiba-tiba

" kenapa tuan ?" tanya sang supir taksi tersebut

" aku haru menghadiri acara sekolah anakku, acaranya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi" jawab sungmin

" tapi jalannya sedang di tutup tuan, dan sekolah dasarnya 1 km dari sini " ujar sang supir.

" baiklah, sepertinya aku berhenti disini saja, kasihan anakku dia sudah pasti menunggu lama, ini bayarannya ahjussi " ucap sungmin lalu keluar dari taksi itu dan berjalan kaki menuju sekolah anaknya.

" sunghyunie...eomma pasti datang " ucapnya seraya berlari cepat agar berusaha tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

" appa bilang, eomma ku itu namja ett(es) karna eomma itu orang yang tak banyak bicara..tapi eomma bilang kalau appaku itu tteekor kuda dengan lettung pipi diwajahnya. Aku jadi bingung ttebenarnya aku ini anak siapa ? kalau ett dan kuda menikah kenapa bisa lahir tteorang namja tampan ttepertiku ?" ucap bocah kecil yang bernama choi sehun itu di atas panggung yang membuat seluruh tamu tak terkecuali kedua orang tuanya yaitu Choi siwon dan Choi Kibum.

" tapi, bagai manapun bentuk eomma dan appaku, aku ttangaaat ttayang dan cinta kepada mereka...saranghae eomma...ttehun cinta eomma " ucap anak kecil itu lalu turn panggung memberikan setangkai bunga kertas hasil karyanya sendiri kepada kibum eommanya.

" happy mom day eomma, i love you " ucap sehun lalu mencium pipi eommanya.

" kau tidak mengucapkan i love you juga kepada appa ?" tanya siwon yang iri melihat anak dan istrinya

" sekarang bukan daddy day appa.." jawabnya lalu terenyum polos. Kibum hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya.

.

.

.

" hosh..hosh... akhirnya sampai juga" ucap sungmin dengan napas yang naik turun tak beraturan. Hampir 25 menit dia berlari tanpa henti menuju kesekolah sunghyun.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju aula sekolah itu tempat diselenggarakannya acara tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu sungmin akhirnya melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu datang.

" chagiya..." serunya saat melihat sungmin menuju kearahnya. Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Seruruh tenaganya terkuras habis oleh berlari menuju sekolah sunghyun.

" gwenchana..?" tanya kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat sungmin penuh dengan peluh di wajah dan tubuhnya, dan sedikit biru di jidatnya akibat rem tiba-tiba oleh supir taksi tadi.

" hmm.." jawabnya lalu memeluk kyuhyun lemas,

" apa yang terjadi kenapa kau seperti ini ?" tanya kyuhyun sambil meng-lap wajah sungmin dengan sapu tangannya.

" sunghyun, apa dia sudah tampil ?" bukannya menjawab sungmin malah bertanya kepada suaminya.

" sepertinya dia sudah akan tampil sekarang , kajja " ajak kyuhyun sambil membopong (?) tubuh istrinya masuk kedalam aula.

" sekarang kita akan mendengarkan cerita dari seorang murid paling pandai di kelas 1A, Cho Sunghyun..!" ucap sang MC.

Bocah tampan yang berwajag sedikit chuby itu naik keatas panggung. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh undangan. Padanyanya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat di cintainya duduk di kursi paling belakang, eommanya .

" hemmm... aku mulai dari mana yah ?

" pada malam itu, appa menceritakan semua tentang sosok eommaku,

Eommaku...eommaku... pada tanggal 1 januari 1986, lahirlah seorang malaikat yang diutus tuhan untuk menjagaku dan appa. Namanya Lee Sungmin, tapi sekarang namanya berubah menjadi Cho Sungmin setelah menikah dengan appaku tujuh tahun lalu...

Kata appa, dia bertemu eomma di sebuah kedai ice cream, saat itu eomma sedang makan ice cream strawberry dan terlihat sangaaat manis sekali. Itulah yang membuat appa langsung jatuh cinta kepada eomma. " cerita sunghyun dari atas panggung.

Mendengar cerita anaknya baik sungmin maupun kyuhyun teringat saat-saat mereka pacaran dulu, membuat wajah sungmin merona bila mengingatnya.

"Eommaku itu sangat pintar memasak, masakannya paling enak di dunia appa dan aku sangat setuju dengan itu,

Kata appa Eommaku itu seekor kelinci yang sangaaat manis, tapi akan sangat menyeramkan jika dia sedang marah, appaku yang seorang evil saja takut kalau eomma marah.

eommaku itu seekor kelinci manis yang sudah terjebak didalam hati Seorang cho kyuhyun..entahlah aku tak mengerti maksudnya ini apa.

Kata appa dia sangat mencintai eomma, begitu juga eomma dia sangat mencintai appa,

Maka dari itu lahir lah aku..hehe " sambung sunghyun lagi yang mengundang tawa dari seluruh undangan.

" eomma juga jago membuat puding coklat untukku, aku sangat suka dengan puding buatan eomma.

Eommaku orang yang paling lucu saat menyanyi dan menarikan lagu Tiga Beruang. Kalau aku menangis eomma pasti menyanyikan lagu itu sampai aku tertawa."

" kalian pasti irikan karena aku mempunyai eomma yang special, ya eommaku sangat special karena eommaku adalah seorang namja. Namja special yang telah mengandungku selama 9 bulan lebih diperutnya."

"Aku awalnya malu mempunyai eomma seorang namja,tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lain

Tapi sekarang, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai eomma seperti sungmin eomma..."

cerita sunghyun membuat sungmin tak bisa menahan air matanya mengingat beberapa hari terakhir ini hubungannya dengan sunghyun dan kyuhyun kurang baik. Sementara kyuhyun yang disampingnya merangkul bahu sungmin dan sedikit menghapus jejak air mata di wajah cantik istrinya.

"SARANGHAE EOMMA... YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING...I LOVE YOU MOM " ucap sunghyun lantang dari atas panggung yang membuat seluruh tamu dan dan undangan berdiri memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah atas kehebatan anak ini dalam mencritakan sosok eommanya.

Sunghyun turun dari atas panggung berlari menuju eomma dan appanya yang di belakang tamu. Terlebih dahulu dia mengambil sebuah toples kaca yang didalamnya berisikan 100 buah lipatan origami kelinci yang dia buat sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Origami itu akan dia hadiahkan kepada sang eomma tercintanya..

" eomma, sunghyun minta maaf kalau sunghyun sudah membuat eomma sedih... sebagai permintaan maafku ini untuk eomma " ucapnya lalu memberikan toples kaca tersebut.

" ne, eomma tidak pernah marah sam sunghyunie..amafkan eomma juga ne.. kalau eomma belum jadi eomma yang terbaik untukmu " jawab sungmin panjang lebar.

" ani, eomma adalah eomma terbaik untuk sunghyun " ucap sunghyun lalu memeluk eommanya.

" saranghae eomma, happy mom day eomma " kata sunghyun dalam pelukan eommanya.

" nado, saranghae nae aegi.." ucap sungmin lalu mencium tanpa henti wajah sunghyun.

Chup,

Chup,

Chup,

" kau tak menciumku juga ?" tanya seseorang dari samping.

" ani, hari ini ciuman dan pelukan eomma hanya untukku..uwee" ucap sunghyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah appanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya kembali seperti semula.

" issh... kalian ini, sunghyunie inikan rencana appa kenapa kau yang di cium eomma mu ?" ucap kyuhyun tanpa sengaja dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari sang istri.

" habis kau cho kyuhyun " batin kyuhyun

" tapi misi kita belum selesai appa.." ucap sunghyun, yang langsung membuat eommanya mengerutkan dahi "apa sebenarnya ?" pikir sungmin

" kau akan mendapatkan hadiah mu dirumah cho kyuhyun !" ujar sungmin dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin menggantung kyuhyun hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

_END_

.

.

Bonus..

.

.

Sambil memandang suasana malam hari dari atas balkon kamar mereka , senyum sungmin tak bisa lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar suaminya memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

" kau bahagia chagi..?" tanya kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu sang istri, menghirup aroma vanilla yang hampir tiga hari tak dinikmati(?)nya, sungguh tersiksa rasa batinnya selama tiga hari terakhir ini.

" ne, hari ini aku sangat bahagia...aku tak menyangka kalau sunghyun kecil kita akan berbuat hal yang seperti ini untukku" ucap sungmin, ya memang saat ini dia sangat bahagia.

" tapi kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku, aku hampir mati karena masalah ini ?" tambahnya lagi dengan nada kesal dan bibir pouting lucunya.

" agar misi kami berhasil chagi, ... ya.. .. jangan melakukan hal itu di depanku, kalau tidak aku akan menjalankan misi kedua malam ini " jawab kyuhyun kesal yang tidak tahan melihat bibir lucu sang istri.

" misi kedua ?, misi apalagi ?" tanya sungmin yang heran mendengar ucapan kyuhyun

" sepertinya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kau harus tanggung jawab Cho Sungmin ! " ucap kyuhyun final.

HUUPP..

" KYAAA.. CHO KYUHYUN TURUNKAN AKU !" teriak istrinya karena kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style

" ini misi untuk mendapatkan Second Little Cho chagiii..." jawab kyuhyun lalu menggendong sungmin masuk kedalam.

Sementara di kamar lain, kamar sunghyun dia hanya sibuk dengan game terbarunya dan sedikit memikirkan misi kedua yang di jalankan appanya.

" sebenarnya bagaimana sih cara membuat baby itu, kenapa hanya appa yang melakukannya ? kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut ?" #JDAAARR

" biar besok ku tanya saja pada sehun atau kepada eunhyuk ahjussi mungkin saja mereka tau "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeyeyeye... akhirnya selesailah FF ini,... #tepuktangan bareng ddangkoma**

**Gomawo buat review reader semua..tapi haru tetap review di chap yang ini,**

**Maaf jika anda menemukan banyak kesalahan TYPO DSB..., **

**Dan cerita ini tidak sesuai yang anda inginkan**

**Maafin saya yee...hhee..**

**Review, review...**

**Anyeooonggg... CU in the other fanficton...**


End file.
